Examples of facilities which produce a board onto which multiple components are mounted include a solder printing machine, a component mounting machine, a reflow machine, and a board inspection machine. It is common to join these facilities to configure a board production line. Of these, the component mounting machine is provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, a component transfer device, and a control device. A feeder device of a system in which a carrier tape which accommodates and holds multiple components at a predetermined pitch is fed out is a representative example of a component supply device. The carrier tape is formed from a bottom tape which stores components in multiple corresponding component storage sections and a cover tape which is adhered to the bottom tape and covers the component storage sections. A splicing method in which joining work of the next carrier tape is performed and an auto loading method in which the next carrier tape is loaded automatically are put to practical use as handling methods when the carrier tape is used up to the tail end. The technical examples relating to this kind of feeder device are disclosed in PTL 1.
An electronic component mounting device of PTL 1 discloses a splicing method feeder device, and in a case in which a joining tape which joins storage tapes (carrier tapes) to each other is at a component pickup position, a feed driving source of the storage tape is controlled to decelerate. Accordingly, it is presumed to be possible to stabilize the suction operation of the electronic components at a connecting part at which the storage tapes are connected to each other and to improve productivity.